


~Wonpil one shot~(fluff edition)

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Kim Wonpil one shot~ [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence
Summary: This is the compilation of one shots I imagine about Kim Wonpil x Original female character.You can also read it as Kim Wonpil x Reader.Have fun!





	1. A lighthouse in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It contains a little of suspense.

"Wonpil, where are you taking me?" Said Eun exasperated after half an hour in the car.

"Somewhere nice" said Wonpil shortly "Did you take warm clothes?" Asked him to which she nodded.

They were shortly arriving at the location, there were trees on both sides. The forest was not dense as the orange light could easily come in through the leaves.

Eun stared at the window letting the last sunlight rays shower her face. She closed her eyes and lean her head towards the window. This warmth alongside the car movement was slowly making her giving up to Morpheus's arms.

His right hand wandered searching her hand, he spoke: "Hey, we are almost there"

This made her open her eyes just by the time a purple coat covered the entire sky.

"So, What are we exactly doing in the middle of this forest?" She could not keep that question to herself

Wonpil was taking the stuff out the car trunk all at once, making a funny image of a skinny Wonpil carrying the tent and the food bag. He would have answered if he had the chance to articulate but his mouth was holding the lantern.

"We are having a night in the forest" said pointing out the obvious facts when he dropped everything.  
"I'm going to find wood, try to build up the tent. It's a new one from decathlon, should be easy"

"Please don't go far away, ok?" she begged  
"I won't" said.

His figure got lost between the forest trees. She was alone in that glade. It was silent, terribly silent. Eun, who was always terrified of the darkness and the night. She swallowed her fear deep inside her body. 

"I'm an independent woman. I can do this" told herself out loud.  
After a quarter of hour spinning the tent bag up and down, from left to right. She finally understood the draws of the instructions written in a foreign language  
She unzipped the bad and untie the band about to throw in the air the tent when she heard a crack noise somewhere in the forest, there where the car lights don't reach. She jumped scared, dropping the tent as it opened by itself nearby. But she could not focus on her success as two tinny light reflected somewhere in the darkness was making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Won-Wonpil?" she said not loud enough for it to hear her.

Her heartbeat was speeding up in a matter of two seconds. She stepped back as those two reflections did not move a single millimetre.

"Wonpil it's not funny, at all!" said with a panicked tone voice.  
Out of the blue, another crack noise appeared at nine o'clock on her position making her most primal instinct of survival run into the car and close herself.

She closed her eyes trying to calm down her nerves. Breathing heavily she turned the heater and started the radio which did not work.  
"Of course it does not work!" said sarcastically.  
She was looking at the tent already prepared in front of the car light. Trying to realise how she made it work when she looked to her left window to realise a deer was staring closely at her.  
She screamed in panic dropping her head between her legs and putting her arms behind her head.  
After a long shriek, tears were starting to come out her eyes, sobbing of fear and agony.

Next thing she knows is Wonpil putting his hand on her back. She looks up to him knowing well the feeling of his hand. "Hey, what happened?" said him.

She jumped outside the car throwing herself to his arms: "I thought it was you!" she clenched him.

"There, there" he patted her head. The only thing she could do was to sob helplessly.

Being between his arms and the car made her feel safe surrounded by her primal fear. Wonpil pushed her a little, he put his right hand on her cheek as she leans over the car.  
"I'm here" he said looking straight to her eyes, "Nothing will happen to you"  
She sighs heavily and nodded against his head, looking at him. Her watery eyes showed a scared child which was not so common to be seen on her.  
Wonpil felt this urge to protect her, to hold her tight and never set free. He kissed her. His tender lips were certain as he guided her to a deeper one. She was now drinking from that sense of security he made her feel at this exact moment. It felt right, it felt like home for a moment. A lighthouse in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a nice comment and kudos if you liked it :)


	2. Dots or constellations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Draft)

Wonpil was hysterically laughing and slapping the ground on the sleeping bag near the bonfire they both light up and cook dinner on it.  
"It's not remotely funny, Wonpil" but he kept laughing.  
She made a weird noise and flipped inside the sleeping bag, put her chin between her fist staring at the flame burn.  
"Tell me once again how the deer appeared on the window" said mockingly.  
She tears apart a bunch of grass that threw at him. "For real, all men are the same" said frowning her face.  
He was cleaning the grass that ended inside his mouth. Then he jumped in the sleeping bag nearer her.

"Aren't you angry, huh?" he said to which there was no response  
"Are you?" and once again there was no answer.

She did not look at him but put her nose high up to the top of the threes without looking at him.

"For real, having this girlfriend that doesn't know how to build a tent and then do this to me after saving her from the deer..." said looking at the sky with his hands behind his head

"Excuse you! I built the tent all by myself. I'm an independent woman of the XXI century" she says finally looking at him.  
He lifts his upper body  
"Now you are talking to me" said victorious  
She realises and then imitates him filling her cheeks with air, frowning.  
"Oh, come on!" said as his hands instinctively searcher her belly and armpits to tickle her.  
She convulsed and laughed hysterically half body outside her sleeping bag already.  
"Stop" she begged "Stop it already!" so he did that.  
She was trying to recover her normal breath when Wonpil took her left hand and looked at her.

"What do you see? Dots or constellations?" said staring at the infinity of the clear sky.  
She looked at his face, his relaxed features were looking at the sky like Robert Langdon in front of a new mystery to be discovered, just like that time at the convenience store.  
"I guess... constellations. And you?" said finally focusing on the same sky as him.  
"Constellations too" said kind of plain.

There, Eun holding his heart on her left hand, looking at the vast sky which every night unleashed the universe's secrets but none in the city is able to unravel  
The sky was slowly spinning around them when a shooting start appeared.

Wonpil jumped "Did you see that?"  
She said: "yes. What did you ask for?"  
"I shouldn't tell you" he said hiding the fact he was asking that shooting star to show him if she was the one.  
"Well, keep it to yourself then" she answered.  
"You are not going to keep asking?" he said shockingly looking at her.  
"Wonpil, I know you. You like to keep stuff for yourself. I won't try to take that from you" Said then looking at his eyes with an honest gaze on it. "Even if I wanted to I would not be able" she laughed then.

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand holding his heart without break the stare at her at any moment.  
She approached him and leaned on his shoulder, his head over hers, looking at the starry night.

"She is the one" said to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a nice comment and kudos if you liked it :)


	3. Feather on leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sow fluff, full of sensations.  
> (Draft)

As she wakes up, she realises he is staring at her sleepy features while his fingers wandered. Like feathers, erasing every single pore of her being.  

She let herself feel lost as he walked from one side of her hourglass. Around her belly button,  two days and ended at the other coast of her week-end.

She closed her eyes and rest her head peacefully on the pillow.

"I want to wake up like this every day" she admitted 

His hand stopped on her back with the arm around her and he put her close. 

She rises hers to draw the shape of his chin up to his ear to end up rambling her fingers on his hair. As soft as him.

He closed her eyes in response and slightly dropped his jaw when she reached his head. 

She was now playing with his silky hair between his fingers and tickling his scalp with her nails. 

He opened his eyes. She was now able to see a child totally triggered.

"Wonpil you never told me you liked this much to be touched like this"

He rises his hand on her back under her shirt and shortened the distance to mere centimetres. 

"I do" said in a weak breath of air coming out of his mouth on her lips. 

No eyes now see what a soft kiss was carefully placed on her upper lip.

Tender fully lips whose taste is the same place from which the owner came from. Heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave a kudo and a nice comment :)


	4. You and I in the immensity of the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains the topic about spirituality, if you don't agree with the character's personality simply continue to the next chapter don't bother to leave a biased negative opinion.  
> (Draft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do that in real life. If someone is meditating let them do it in peace.  
> This is fiction.

One of the things she liked the most were being by herself. The moment in which she could burn incense and simply stay still gave her some confidence. This was already an old routine on her day-to-day.  
The grey line of the jasmine essence filled the room. Over a little carpet, the wood and herself prepared to enter her own trance. She sat down crossing her legs, palms up on her tights, straight back and closed her eyes.  
After so many years of meditating the phase to enter the trance state was relatively easy but not today somehow.  
She had been extremely worried and anxious over the matters at the university adding to the fact of the imminent moment in which she would be exposed as Wonpil's formal girlfriend.  
She more than never in her life needed those minutes for herself, letting go of mundane worries and simply being herself, her inner kid and not the grown ass women she was.  
She let go of the tension and slowly she could see how her worries were leaving her body. She was entering the state of mind in which was only her and her body. Mere minutes passed when she heard the door opening. A curious Wonpil was sneaking through the door and smelling the Jasmine incense.  
She really tried to let go of the fact, once again Wonpil interrupted on her sacred moments. In her mind, this was a situation the universe put her through to taste her little to nothing patience. Focusing on nothing and letting go of everything she put her attention on her body and the breath rhythm.  
An inquisitive Wonpil who always felt curious by his girlfriend hidden traits sat down behind her. He was always fascinated by those moments in which her girlfriend had her guard down so he could see the more authentic nature of her.  
She noticed him behind and how his actions were really distracting her. She exhales deeply in an attempt to focus on nothing and forget him. He jumped on his seat seeing them until the moment still back of her girlfriend figure finally doing something.  
Eun was already calmed after feeling Wonpil still for a certain amount of time, even when she could feel his eyes staring at the back of her neck. She was again in that stillness so needed for her soul. Repeating some affirmations for herself meanwhile him was wondering his finger on the edge of the carpet in silence.  
She opened her eyes for a second without intended to see his boyfriend playing near her in the reflection of the mirror in her bedroom.  
He looked up meeting her eyes to which she immediately closed hers again. Wonpil smiled and in a quick motion took her girlfriend by the torso, pulling her back towards him. She screamed in surprise. Him laying on the wall and her head on his upper body.  
Looking at her with candid eyes she felt her hoodie go down by gravity. Normally she would in a matter of seconds put her guard up as she was taught from an early age. But something of being with him and his soft gaze made her melt away on his tummy.  
Wonpil was an open book to her and he was always open to any kind of intimacy with her, thing that was not easy for her to do. So he really took any chance he had to make her melt on his arms.  
There with one arm under her head and fingers running slightly on her cheek. A soft smile on his face. On his lap still in shock Eun really could not decide whether to go to stay or break such a soft moment.  
She raised her arm trying to reach his nose to boop. He quickly reached her hand cupping it, he kissed and leaned his head on their while looking down at her he said: "It will be fine"  
She smiled silly back searching with his other hand his inked heart. Suddenly nothing else was needed, no work worries, no life problems, just both of them. Still in the immensity of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a nice comment if you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
